


西伯利亚之春

by Greenplay



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky, The Idiot - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Afterall I love these characters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chinese Language, Don't panic it's not that harsh as the tags implied, M/M, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Siberia Prison, Torture, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 本文拉郎了《白痴》的罗戈任和《罪与罚》的罗佳，脑洞建立在他俩都被流放西伯利亚服苦役的基础上，也就是两部原作之后发生的事。





	西伯利亚之春

一

拉斯柯尼科夫看了一眼木桶中的白菜汤，和躺在地上的长柄汤匙，默默地咬了咬唇。今天他是最后一个被允许去吃午饭的，分配工作的队长指名要他留下清理机器，等到一切结束之后，汤还有清可见底的一层，面包则是连皮也不剩了。

这不是他第一次挨饿了，自去年初冬彼得堡的宣判以来，饥饿、寒冷与和虐待仿佛冬天的雪一样越积越厚，某个严峻而未知的世界朝他呼啸着扑过来，他还来不及筑起御寒的高墙，就被整个吞下。

下午刮起了暴风雪，所有犯人都被关在营房里不能外出。拉斯柯尼科夫受不了床铺之间恶心的气味，坐到了厨房里唯一的小桌子旁，拿起一本被翻得破破烂烂的圣经打发时间。他并没有真的去看那本书，只是手指卷着书页发呆，如果有什么单词是他此刻最不想听到的，那就是上帝。

一个陌生男人朝他那边可疑地望了望，径直朝他走了过来。

那人看身形大约四十岁左右，可是脸上却不知为何有特别多的褶皱，让他整个人显得既老又滑稽。那人手里端着茶盘，灵巧地在拉斯柯尼科夫身边坐下，鬼头鬼脑地说：“您要茶吗？每天只要三个戈比，就有新鲜的热茶！您想再来些茶点的话，就再加两戈比！”

拉斯柯尼科夫从茶盘旁微微缩开手，仿佛那热腾腾的水气烫伤了似的，他不耐烦地道：“我不需要，别烦我！”

其实他很需要一点温暖，营里发的衣服太单薄了，大衣因为被人泼了水，依然湿漉漉的，浑身上下没有一处地方不冷，手指尤其冻得像冰，要是能捧住一杯热茶暖暖手该多好啊！可是他在看到那张皱巴巴的脸时，心中立刻生出一股厌恶，这几天里积累下来的整个对苦役营的反感一下子集中到了那张脸上，让他无法给出任何好脸色，更不用说接受他人的恩惠和邀约，这算什么呢？凭这一点微薄的温暖就能忍受整个污浊肮脏的世界吗？

陌生男人嘿嘿地笑了笑，脸上的皮肉更加皱成一团：“您别忙着拒绝，会需要的，谢廖查总有您需要的东西，这茶就当作是见面礼，不收您的钱！嘿嘿！”说完他用一种仆人的姿态走开了。

拉斯柯尼科夫瞧了一眼谢廖查离去的方向，感觉到周围有好几双眼睛盯住了自己，还有一些意味不明的窃窃私语。他冷哼了一声，站起身来走出厨房，丢下那壶免费的茶，就像它从未出现过。

然而这怪异的事情并没有结束，第二天谢廖查带来了肉汤，第三天送了一件新的皮大衣，看起来厚实又保暖，完全是彼得堡才有的上等货色。拉斯柯尼科夫感觉既困惑又恼怒，他抓住谢廖查问道：“是谁派您送这些东西来的？跟他说我不需要！别再纠缠我了！”

谢廖查挤到他身边坐下，鬼头鬼脑地说：“您看，是这么回事。您这样一个年轻人，一下子落到了这种地方来，一定浑身不习惯不舒坦，我家老爷最尊敬的就是读书人了，他最见不得你们受苦，所以总要嘱咐我多关心……”

“他到底是谁？想要什么？”拉斯柯尼科夫冷淡地道。

“我家老爷姓罗戈任，您其实早就见过他了，他在这服刑已经四年了，但是跟其他犯人可不一样，甚至说，他比典狱长还要像典狱长咧！您第一天到这时原本是被分去木工队的，他瞧着觉得太辛苦了，就把您调去了纺织车间，这都是出于一片爱护之心，而且他一向好学……”

“这跟我毫无关系。请您回去转告他，我没什么帮得上忙的。”拉斯柯尼科夫说，把皮大衣塞回谢廖查怀里，他越来越讨厌谢廖查装腔作势的声调，对那个罗戈任更加没有好感。

“……不不不，您别生气！至少有一件事能帮得上忙，我家老爷请我一定传达，明天晚上在第二医院的三号病房见个面，他想当面向您请教学问，我向您保证，一点损失都不会有，一点也……”

“我不去，把你的东西都拿走！”拉斯柯尼科夫不禁提高了声音，这引起了不少人的注意，让他觉得更加难堪，为什么总有奇怪的人找他的麻烦呢？他只想安静一会，安静一会！

谢廖查的面孔丑陋地扭曲了起来，脸上显出一种说不出是讪笑还是阴郁的表情，他不再说话，只抱着大衣快步走开了。

让人庆幸的是，第四天谢廖查再没有送东西来，拉斯柯尼科夫的生活终于回到了普通苦役犯的轨道上，早起开始做工，中午吃点清汤寡水的东西维持生命，下午则视典狱长的安排决定收工时间。不过，这天他被早早召了回去，只有他一个人，车间里的其他犯人默默地看着他脱队，没有人表现出质疑或者羡慕，有些人脸上反而挂着嘲讽和鄙夷的笑容。

拉斯柯尼科夫不明白这是为什么，他并未伤害任何人，却莫名遭到许多排挤，难道只是因为自己与众不同吗？而他们却那样看着他！仿佛个个都知道有什么厄运要降临到他头上了。

两名狱卒领着他离开，然而却不是回到营房或者别的工地的方向。他有些不安起来，脚链拖在地上抖出犹豫的声响，后面的卫兵推了他一把，“快走，别磨蹭！”

“我们这是去哪儿？我没生病，不需要去医院……”拉斯柯尼科夫忽然明白了真正的目的地，所谓的第二医院并不是给苦役犯住的地方（他们通常都去第一医院），而是属于监狱人员的，难道是昨天谢廖查提到的……罗戈任要见他吗？

就在他心中忐忑的时候，三号病房到了。身后的狱卒找出一串钥匙，蹲下来给拉斯柯尼科夫解开镣铐，另一个敲了敲门，门很快打开了，他获得了一瞬间行动的自由，然后马上就被塞进了那个陌生的房间。他下意识地去掰门把手，想要离开那里，却发现门已经被锁上了，他转过身来，发现罗戈任就站在眼前。

谢廖查说得没错，他来的第一天就曾经见过这个人，只不过很长时间以来，他对外界都毫无反应，即使双眼看见了，也没有记在心里。事实上，很难不从一众苦役犯里认出罗戈任来，因为他是唯一一个没有剃头的，而且头发还留得有些长了，他的个子不高，面色比印象中更苍白，仿佛跟他实际拥有的自由相反，只有一双亮得吓人的眼睛，透出一股桀骜的生气。

罗戈任上下打量了拉斯柯尼科夫一圈，说：“你不喜欢我送的大衣？”

“我不需要。”他是声音有些干涩，刚一说完，整个身体就好像跟话语对着干似的，不由自主地打了个冷战。

罗戈任笑了笑，“那么你也不需要热茶和肉？谢廖查跟你说明白了吗？”他慢慢走近来，以一种奇怪的亲昵态度摸了摸拉斯柯尼科夫的头发。按惯例，新入营的犯人都是要剃头的，但是他看上的人可以免去这种刑罚，既能好看些，也能告诉其他犯人，谁是不能碰的。

拉斯柯尼科夫抖得更厉害了，他想往后退，避开对方的触碰，可是背后是那道冷硬的锁起来的门，除了同样冷硬的空气之外，没有任何东西能阻挡罗戈任靠近自己。“您到底要干什么……”

温热的鼻息贴着他的脖颈蔓延而上，然后停留在耳边轻轻吹气：“如果你是女人的话，我会多挑些东西送去，像是耳环项链之类的首饰，但你知道，这里可没有几个女人，所以我不得不换个唐突些的办法请你过来……”

话中的意思再明显不过了，拉斯柯尼科夫的脸一下子烧了起来，他怎么能……怎么敢提出这种无耻的要求！

“别碰我！”他猛地推开罗戈任，一只手不死心地抓住了门把手，希望它能在危急时刻自动打开，可是只有金属的声音徒劳地咔嚓作响，什么奇迹也没有发生。

“嘘……”罗戈任又一次抓住了他，很快捂住了他的嘴，“他们还在外面，你要让人听见吗？”

这句话似乎比即将到来的危机更加令人害怕，拉斯柯尼科夫立时屏住了呼吸，他被压在门板上，不敢想象那两个卫兵如果听到了里面的声音，会产生怎样龌龊的联想……不，难道他们不知道吗？他们是罗戈任的同伙，是他们把清白无辜的人推进火坑！羞耻和愤怒涌上心头，他张嘴狠狠地一咬，就像自杀者决心咬断自己的舌头一般，只求拼死，不管之后要被送进怎样的地狱。

罗戈任的掌心裂开一道口子，鲜血一下子涌出来，顺着手掌滴落，沾湿了整只手臂，如果对方再用力一些，肯定能咬下一块肉。他难以置信地瞧了瞧那伤口，愕然了几秒钟，可是拉斯柯尼科夫没能再次挣脱，很快那只受伤的手就掐住了他的后颈，沾血的嘴唇也被封住。

这不能算是一个吻。它并不像真正的情人之间那样柔情缱绻，热烈深长，而更像是某种以血还血的报复，舌头强硬地钻进口腔，把空气和自由都掠夺得干干净净。拉斯柯尼科夫从未被人这样吻过，他从未想到接吻竟能如此侮辱人！他想用恨意来对抗这可怕的境况，可是他无法呼吸，连恨的力量也积聚不起来。

等那个吻终于结束，他被扔到房间中央的病床上，头脑发晕，手脚发软，他再也无力阻止更无耻的事情发生了。拉斯柯尼科夫并没有放弃挣扎，但可恨的是，每一次挣扎都只会让他更加受辱，绳子在手腕上捆出的淤痕、口中塞着的衣料、柔软而浸透了泪水的枕头……

此时此刻人的意志变得如此渺小。被压抑的意志无处可去，只好变成感官，把每一次的抚摸和抽送化为无法忍受的刺激，那刺激与痛苦哪一种更强烈，他说不清，只能在心里不断地哀嚎。有一瞬间他甚至想说服自己，是不是因为他犯了不可饶恕的罪，所以才要遭受这样的苦，像他这样的杀人犯，难道不应该承受一切吗？可是心里的另一个声音不屈地说：不，不，不！这痛苦不是上帝的惩罚，只是罗戈任践行了他的意志，践踏了自己的意志，上帝根本不关心谁在受苦谁在施刑！

终于，身后的人慢慢停了下来。罗戈任抽出塞在对方口中的那截衣袖，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，那动作甚至是温柔的，因为被欲望点燃的暴戾与狂躁已经得到释放。拉斯柯尼科夫看起来就像是被严刑拷问过似的，肌肤薄而泛着红，浑身汗水淋漓，一双漂亮的黑眼睛毫无生气地浸在空气里。他可以说话了，可嗓子却干哑得动弹不得。

罗戈任也在他身边躺下，回过头看拉斯柯尼科夫的侧脸。如果瞧仔细了，那是非常好看的一张脸，只可惜面容憔悴，双目无神，一眼看去并不能说是个美男子。罗戈任这才意识到，自己第一次见到对方时，是被别的某些东西吸引了目光，而不是这个人的外表。

“我刚才骗了你，他们并没有在门外偷听，我很抱歉。”罗戈任突然道。但他依然堵住了拉斯柯尼科夫的嘴，仿佛有种预感，如果不这么做，对方就会说出非常可怕的话，某种具有对抗力量的、让他无法逞凶的话。

他们并排躺了好一会，默默地一言不发。房间里的窗户上拉着窗帘，看不太清外面天色的变化，想必现在已经入夜了。今夜也没有月亮。

 

 

拉斯柯尼科夫已经很久没有想起妈妈和妹妹了，并不是心中毫无挂念，而是每当想起她们的时候，内心的刺痛就会让他难受得窒息。他明白自己要过一种与以往截然不同的生活，因此从踏入苦役营的第一天开始，就订下了两条底线，一是不许放纵自己思念亲人（包括拉祖米欣），二是不许失去他仅剩的自尊。

可是昨天夜里，就连这最后的一点坚守也被打破了。

梦中杜尼娅含泪的双眼静静地凝视着他，那美丽的黑眼睛仿佛看透了他的一切痛苦和伤疤，像小时候的自己那样，为挨打而无力挣脱的马儿悲伤。妈妈的双手就更令人难过了，那么温暖，指尖上还沾着一点烤馅饼的味道，好像刚为自己擦去嘴角的碎屑。他想露出一个笑容，告诉她们自己没有大碍，可是眼泪却忍不住流了下来。

泪水是冰凉的，又或许是脸颊的温度太烫，他不知道，只拼命眨眼睛，好让眼泪快些止住，然而那冰冷的液体却越来越多，根本不听从他的意志……拉斯柯尼科夫伸手抹了一把脸，某种奇异的触感让他的心脏一紧，妈妈和妹妹的脸从指缝间消失，取而代之的是典狱长可怖的怒容，低沉的咒骂声渐渐穿透了迷雾般的意识。

“……犯了罪，难道是到这儿来当少爷的吗？给我起来！”又是一桶水朝着犯人兜头浇去。拉斯柯尼科夫一个哆嗦，终于从朦胧的梦境中清醒过来，冰冷的水湿透了他的头发，沿着脖颈渗进上衣里，他感觉浑身冷得可怕，想要开口，牙齿却像被寒冬锈蚀的机器般卡得死死的。

典狱长见犯人恢复了意识，揪住他的衣领，提起来大声道：“怎么？您不屑于跟当兵的说话？叫什么名字？说！”少校当然知道每一个犯人的名字，更不用说拉斯科尼科夫从第一天来就引起了大家的注意，但他依然坚持要在点名的时候确认自己的权威，别说报上姓名，就是命令他立刻跪下来，身为囚犯也应该马上执行。

可是拉斯科尼科夫依然保持沉默。他的身体的确冷得无法开口，可更重要的是，他的心也拒绝回答，黑白分明的双眼毫不畏惧地直视着对方，仿佛在用某种更冷的东西对抗暴力。

“好哇！好哇！”典狱长被他的目光注视得心头火起，狠命晃了晃那副瘦弱的身子，用力一推，把他塞进另外两个狱卒的手里，命令道：“把他带出去！今天我就让你们看看！”

拉斯柯尼科夫被狱卒推搡着，一步一步挪到了营防外。他感觉不是自己的双腿在走路，因为根本连站立的力气都没有。昨夜好不容易从罗戈任的床上爬下来（后来那家伙又折腾了他一次），回到自己的床上躺下已经是他的极限，身体深处那种难以启齿的疼痛更是折磨得他头昏脑涨。

苦役犯们早已在外面排成了整齐的行列，一双双眼睛注视着最后一只从笼中被押送出来的鸟儿，仿佛在看着某种活祭品。拉斯柯尼科夫模糊地想着，他们是不是在举行什么庆功宴？庆祝自己的厄运和苦难？就像欢庆的人们饮尽杯中酒后总要摔杯一样，他是不是被当成了那只杯子？

很快他就感觉到自己的膝盖撞进了地里，幸好昨夜下了点雪，地面比较松软，但他仍然浑身打了个激灵，刺骨的寒冷从膝盖骨蔓延上来，让他僵硬得无法动弹。这个初春的清晨天色十分暗沉，像是整个世界都被上帝遗弃，因为无人照管而蒙上了一层灰尘。拉斯柯尼科夫勉强直起身体，却因为腰侧一痛而歪倒向右边，没等他失去平衡，忽然一鞭子毫不留情地抽了过来，像顽童抽打倾斜的陀螺似的，粗暴地将他摆正。

拉斯柯尼科夫痛呼一声，下意识地伸手护住新添的伤口，可是他的手也很快被站在两旁的狱卒拉开了，他知道自己免不了要挨一顿鞭子了，不禁突然害怕起来，并不是怕痛或者怕冷，而是怕他们脱去他的衣服，露出背上的痕迹（他见过其他犯人这样挨打），一想到那种耻辱他就害怕得无法呼吸，为此他甚至抬起头来，挑衅地看了典狱长一眼，希望对方尽快被激怒，马上挥动鞭子，而免去其他准备工作。

果然，正在宣读刑罚的典狱长狠狠地瞪了他一眼，一下子忘记了自己要说什么，他把鞭子扔给一名狱卒，一边扭曲地笑一边大声道：“好哇！好哇！拉夫鲁什卡，你来！”

拉夫鲁什卡接住鞭子，左手抹了一把脸上细碎的雪花，然后扫了一眼身后排列得整整齐齐的全体苦役犯。他是典狱长的指定行刑人，知道这种仪式该怎么做，就好像沙皇的阅兵一样，总要挑出若干个功勋卓著的英雄来授予奖章，只不过在他们这里，那是痛苦的奖章。

 

 

二

罗戈任醒来的时候，身边的床上是空的，他本以为那个白净文弱的小子跑不到哪儿去，经过一宿的折腾恐怕到早上也下不了床，却没想到那人已经离开了。他回想起昨夜得到的满足，心中不禁升起一股久违的温柔来，那种感觉正是许多男人在与爱人温存后所能达到的最好的状态。他忽然觉得自己不再是一个用暴力迫使他人屈服的恶棍，即使他几个小时前正是那样做的，但此时他认为自己完全拥有温柔待人的能力，因着人与人的肌肤相亲，他被那亲密的温度天然镀上了一层善意。尽管对许多男人来说，那种善意就如晨雾一般，天光大亮后就会很快消退。

他本想吻一吻那个人的脸颊，可是拉斯柯尼科夫竟没有给他表达心中余温的机会，这让罗戈任不禁有些失落。不管是女人还是男人，凡是做他一晚伴侣的人，没有不接受这份礼物的。可是拉斯柯尼科夫能跑到哪儿去呢？他想起今天一早典狱长要点名检查，但他并不需要特别早起去应付，毕竟他是整个营里最有特权的人，即使不参加也会被原谅，不过他还是决定出去看看情况。

穿过那道长长的走廊，罗戈任慢慢从寂静缱绻的病房回到了苦役犯的世界。营房里空无一人，所有人都到营外的空地上集合去了，拉斯柯尼科夫的那张小床显得格外冷清，仿佛因为主人离去了一晚，被周围的寒气和湿冷侵蚀而缩得更小了。

远处忽然传来典狱长高声的怒骂，那声音罗戈任认得出来，通常那个人在惩罚什么人的时候就会这样说话，他对此早已见惯，不过今天似乎有什么东西让他心里一跳，罗戈任忙推开门，往那片小操场跑去。

层层叠叠的囚犯垒成一道矮矮的深色垣墙，他们彼此排列得十分紧密，仿佛那样就能多挡住一些寒风，只有手臂与手臂之间，漏出几个弹洞般的空隙来。罗戈任毫不费力地融进了队伍中央，那凝固的人墙因为他的到来自觉地让开了位置。

鞭子抽打空气和皮肉的声音清晰地传到罗戈任耳中，此时他已经能看到跪在少校面前挨罚的人是谁，他担心的事情果然发生了，那正是拉斯柯尼科夫。

受罚的犯人身形歪斜着，几乎无法保持平衡，那人背上的衣衫被抽打地裂开了几道口子，殷红的鲜血染红了布料，可是鞭打依然没有停止。

其他囚犯像冬天的白桦树一样，笔直而一动不动地站着，但是眼睛却不由自主地流露出各种各样人类的感情来，有些显然深怀某种同情，毕竟谁也不认为一次迟到就该遭这样的罪，可是也有人记得拉斯柯尼科夫初来时那些傲慢的行为，尽管他从未表现出什么“贵族作派”，却时时刻刻显出自己的特别，就算他谁也没有伤害，也足够叫人记恨了。另有一群特殊的人，他们围绕在罗戈任的身边，正是他们给拉斯柯尼科夫送去热茶，也是他们把他骗去恶魔身边，此刻他们纷纷看向自己的首领，一时间不知该怎么办。

拉夫鲁什卡也有些犹豫地看了典狱长一眼，用眼神询问对方是否要继续下去。按以往的惯例，普通的过错最多也就是挨个三十鞭，否则犯人很可能承受不住而病倒，身体弱的甚至可能死掉，平白少一个做工的人，并不好跟上头交待。他做久了“刽子手”，只消看一眼每个囚犯的身材样貌，就知道对方能吃多少下，而眼前的这位皮肉娇嫩，身子骨弱不禁风，能撑到现在已经出人意料了。

典狱长明白他的意思，但因为犯人总不开口讨饶，他的权威便总也不能树立，不禁有些恼恨，他示意狱卒停下，走近拉斯柯尼科夫，掐住他的下颌抬起脸来，恶狠狠地说：“听着，我不是个不讲道理的人，我的道理就是法律，和上帝赋予人的良心，如果有人敢藐视这两样东西，我就要让他吃苦头，您以为我对您犯的罪一无所知吗？您现在不是要向我认错，而是向仁慈的主认错，您明白吗？”

拉斯柯尼科夫慢慢抬起眼睛，从半昏迷中找回自己的意识，他流血的嘴角动了动，轻轻喘了口气，脸上浮起一丝嘲讽的笑容，在长久的沉默后终于开口道：“我曾经对自己发过誓，对自己的灵魂，假设我有的话……您尽可以折磨我，苦难能洗清我的灵魂，可我不是为了受人侮辱而来的，我不接受您的侮辱，都是谎言，丑陋的谎言，我永远不……”他剧烈地咳嗽了一会，双颊染上病态的红热，接着说道：“用鞭子能讲得出什么道理？您杀过人吗？或许您杀过的人比我更多，但是我告诉您，鲜血里什么道理也没有，我已经用斧子证明了这一点……人能背叛自己的灵魂到何种地步呢？我太清楚了，他会纵容自己说谎，纵容自己逞凶行恶，纵容自己践踏他人！我不知道上帝对此作何感想，我还不能确信他是否存在，可是我比你们这些言必称上帝的人更了解人的灵魂，你们拿着他的刀……咳，我不……不愿意拿起那把刀再残害自己……”

他没能说完，忽然吐出一口血，眼前一片模糊，视线开始倾斜，他只知道自己到最后一刻仍然在不停地说话，而这番话耗尽了他用来忍耐疼痛的最后的力气。随后，他一头栽倒在雪地上，失去意识之前，越来越窄的视线里出现的是一个模模糊糊的披着黑色皮衣的身影。

罗戈任们这才蜂拥过来，嚷着要把昏迷的犯人送去医院。典狱长悻悻地甩了一甩鞭子，然后把那沾血的玩意插回腰间，觉得勉强算是给了教训，此刻可以暂时平息怒气了。

“行了行了！上帝会保佑他的！”他看了一眼站在人群中央却没有靠过来的罗戈任，一挥手吩咐道：“收队！其他人都给我干活去！”

各色人等在喧闹声中纷纷散去，罗戈任依然站立在原地，双脚深深地陷进雪地里，仿佛被什么东西困住了无法脱身，他面上的表情非常痛苦，嘴角的线条怪异地扭曲着，甚至使得那痛苦的表情中竟显出一丝喜悦来，就像积累得过于厚重的乌云，开始化为滋润的雨滴似的。终于，他发出一声哀嚎般的长笑，自言自语道：“人背叛自己的灵魂到何种地步……哈哈哈哈……上帝不曾吻过我吗？可是我却屈服于魔鬼！哈哈哈哈……”

 

 

三 

罗戈任在第二医院的四号病房门前左右徘徊，不时抓挠着自己过长的头发。拉斯柯尼科夫刚被送进去救治，医生说他能活下来，可是肺很虚弱，需要再仔细检查，然后顺手关上了门。

“……该死！真该死！”罗戈任不知道自己在恼恨什么，是没有看好那家伙，还是当初就不应该放纵自己的欲望？他知道事情都是由他引起的，正是这一点让人心头烦躁不已，他对待床伴本不是那样粗暴，尽管有些人就喜欢他的粗暴……可这回他知道自己做了件错事，而且隐约有种预感，后果还不止是让拉斯柯尼科夫挨鞭子。

门“咔嚓”一声打开了，医生摘下眼镜走出来，有些意味深长地瞧了一眼罗戈任，说：“您是他的保护人？”

“不……是，我是。”罗戈任犹豫了一下，又改口了。看来医生对他早有耳闻，所以用了“保护人”这个词。

“我给他服了药，应该够他睡到傍晚的了。吃了不少苦咧……您可以进去，但别吵醒他。明天我再来一次。”医生又叮嘱了些琐碎的事项，语气十分随意，毕竟他看过无数次比这更严重的伤，他甚至认为，这个年轻人虽然不幸，但以后多半会好的。

罗戈任点点头，他忽然想说谢谢，但不知为何喉咙一阵发紧，一个词也没吐出来，只能握住医生的手重重一捏。

四号病房里有三张床，其中两张是空的，拉斯柯尼科夫躺在最靠里面的床上，盖着比牢房里厚许多的被子。他是趴着睡的，因为背部的伤口刚上过药，于是半张脸埋在枕头和被子里，显得比平时又小了一圈。

罗戈任从远处凝视了病人好一会，没有走过去，他不打算在这个时刻靠近对方，于是只轻轻地抬了把椅子，在门边坐下。他屏住呼吸，仔细地听，如果在这样远的距离也能听见拉斯柯尼科夫的呼吸的话，那便令人放心了。

他听着听着，慢慢仰头靠着墙睡着了。

彼得堡的春夜悄悄闯进他的梦里。

正当罗戈任沉入睡眠的时候，远隔千里的彼得堡刚从冰封中醒来，涅瓦河厚厚的冰层开始崩裂，不知是从哪一块开始的，裂缝间生长的新鲜河水像墙壁夹缝中的藤蔓一般，蛮横而又坚韧地探出头来。河面还需要一段时日才能行船，但整座城的水道已经感觉到了某种呼唤，它们等待着，等待城市中央的那颗心脏开始第一下搏动。

罗戈任也在睡梦中等待着，可是突然叫醒他的却是一道意料之外的声响，那不是心脏的跳动，而是有什么家具被撞倒在地上。他揉了揉眼睛，被眼前的画面吓得大叫一声，在房间的另一头，拉斯柯尼科夫刚刚踢翻脚下的矮凳，把脑袋卡进吊灯上垂挂下来的绳索里。

“不——不！”

罗戈任跳起来，冲过去抱住对方的双腿，奋力想把那人举高一点。那悬吊着的死亡之锁是用绷带布条系成的，有几股拧在了一起，很难扯断，他只好用一只手支撑对方的重量，伸长一条腿去够被踢倒的凳子。“天啊……我的天啊，求求您快到我这儿来！”他并不是在恳求拉斯柯尼科夫，仿佛他知道自己毫无权利乞求对方活下去，因而只能恳求那只凳子。

他终于站到了与死亡齐平的位置，另一只手抽出衣袋里的小刀，用力切割那该死的绳索。

好不容易终于把拉斯柯尼科夫解下来，罗戈任急忙探了探他的鼻息，还有微弱的呼吸，但是整个人苍白如纸，完全没有苏醒的迹象。

“上帝啊！血都擦干净了……他怎么可能死呢！”罗戈任语无伦次地喊道。他忘记了人有千百种不见血的死法，他的脑中浮现出纳斯塔西亚淌血的身体，和那双燃烧的眼睛，在他的印象里，人只会那样死去，一道无法挽回的伤口和一腔了然的恨意，除非给他这些证明，否则他不相信死亡！

他用力按压着病人的胸膛，一边朝对方的嘴里吹气，每呼吸一次，就祈祷一次……上帝啊！你造人的那一刻是否也这样聆听过人类的呼吸呢？

终于，上帝借拉斯柯尼科夫之口传来了回音。那人轻轻地呛出一口气，然后咳嗽起来，毫无血色的脸因为突然急促的呼吸而有了颜色。

“天啊，天啊……”罗戈任松开手坐倒在地，泪水不由得涌出了眼眶。他感觉自己胜利了，刚从魔鬼的手中夺回了一个生命，这感觉是如此新鲜而美妙，让他的整个身心都惊愕颤抖。他的一生中仅有一次类似的体验，那是在公爵癫痫发作而救了自己的时候，从没有光源的黑暗中，一道光亮忽然凭空出现，在刹那间照亮了心灵。

拉斯柯尼科夫木然地睁着双眼，仍未意识到自己回到了人间，他呆呆地看向罗戈任，并没有认出这是那个曾经伤害他的魔鬼。

罗戈任抽了抽鼻子，像孩子一样悄悄地靠近他，把对方抱在怀里，那怀抱不带有任何情欲的炙热，而是恰好如一件及时的大衣，轻轻地裹住了拉斯柯尼科夫。

可是罪人的身体，依然害怕突如其来的温暖，不由自主地瑟缩了一下，罗戈任喃喃道：“罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇，我无限地尊敬您，请您别拒绝我……我再也不会伤害您。”他低下头，顺着对方突兀的锁骨亲吻，双手小心翼翼地触摸苍白皮肤下的肋骨，宛如虔诚的神父在亲吻十字架。他曾经啃食那血肉，深深刺进那肌理之中，却不知道这是上帝送给他的圣餐。

拉斯柯尼科夫逐渐习惯了回流到身上的温度，他疲倦地闭上眼睛，任由罗戈任拥抱着，慢慢平复自己的呼吸。

“睡吧，睡吧……您太累了，”罗戈任帮他把散开的衣领重新扣好，一边自言自语道。他的声音有些闷，有些低沉，但却隐含着一丝激动，仿佛有什么话语不吐不快，这又有什么关系呢？就让他对着一个沉睡的病人倾诉衷肠吧，上帝也会施舍罪人一刻钟的自由的。

“……您看，我原本不是现在这个样子的，至少有过一阵子，我远比现在更好。一切都是因为我爱上了一个女人，您恐怕不懂女人，我一看就明白，您从未经历过疯狂的爱情，不懂得情欲焚身的痛苦……我也曾经受过极深的侮辱，比您遭受的更为可怕。您虽然无法控制自己的身体，可是意志却从未屈服于我，您不肯背叛自己的灵魂……可我呢？我被她完全击败，完全驯服，彻底失去了自尊！我知道她并非全然蔑视我，在某一些时刻，她也愿意像看一个人一样看我，那些时刻是多麽可恨！那是我最幸福又最可悲的时刻，可悲就在，她随时可以将那样的目光收回，转头去看一床被单一件衣服，或者任何一个死物！每当我想到这一点时，就恨到了骨子里……可是她死了以后我才明白，这些疯狂的情欲，恨不得从血管里奔涌出来的迷乱，都是因为有她才被束缚成了人的形状，否则的话我根本不成其为人！俄罗斯人就是这样，一旦缺乏管束，就会醉成一滩烂泥！后来……后来就是您看见的我了，我虽然在西伯利亚坐牢，可却比任何时候都更加肆意妄为，只是因为我有钱，而且不在乎钱，谁都想从我身上捞一笔，我也乐意给他们，我还有什么可失去的呢？我可以把几十卢布随手扔给私酒贩子，即便他们干的活只值几戈比，可是您不一样……您在我看来一无所有，原谅我一开始就是这么认为的，我甚至不需要花钱就能把您买下来，即使您受过教育，曾经是个正派人，最终也不得不出卖自己。然而我错了……您心中可能没有上帝吧？因为我也从未听到您向主求救，即使身处极度的痛苦中也没有，可是您比自认为是上帝造物的那些混蛋更像一个人，也比我像人……我曾经觉得奇怪，您为什么反抗，何必反抗呢？难道您这个弱书生还能打赢我吗？可我现在懂了，我简直是个傻瓜，反抗没有结果，这才是必须要坚持的理由……”

罗戈任轻轻摇晃着拉斯柯尼科夫的身体，他的情绪很激动，却依然保持着低音，怕吵醒正在休息的病人，他凝视着那张瘦削的脸，那永远紧绷的脸此刻少见地放松了下来，眉心不再打结，嘴角也不再紧咬。罗戈任把声音放得更低，继续道：“您想寻死，这不怪您，地狱不会比这里更糟糕。可是我不愿您死掉，您知道吗？因为就在这具差点咽气的身体里，我发现了生命。如果我打算从此爱惜自己的话，那么我也该同样爱惜您……如果您允许的话。”他说完，还是忍不住拿起对方的一只手吻了吻，仿佛在征求某种同意。

沉睡中的病人没有回答，但他的睫毛微微一动，被握住的那只手也稍稍曲起了一个弧度，宛如大雪过后，从茫茫雪白中伸出的一枚小小嫩芽。

 

 

四

西伯利亚的春天姗姗来迟，在苦役营里来得尤其晚。冰雪总是最后消融，花儿总是最后绽放，只有人们脸上的风霜和皱纹比别处更茂盛。

这是拉斯柯尼科夫在营里度过的第五个年头。前两年非常难熬，尤其是最初的几个月，他时常感到自己可能等不到期满便会死在狱中，在失去自由和尊严的悲惨境地里结束年轻的生命，可是现在，他惊讶于自己竟然坚持了那么久。他的肺部甚至比以往更健康了，手臂也因为长期的劳作添了些肌肉，虽然脸色依然很苍白，一双眼睛依然漆黑如夜，可是那副躯壳之下的，已经是另一个人了。

自从最初那次痛苦的相会之后，他和罗戈任就再没有过任何亲密接触，他们也不拥抱，只是交谈，有时整夜地讨论某个话题，那些话题大多都毫无意义，但拉斯柯尼科夫发现，比起其他人自己竟然更喜欢跟罗戈任说话，每当语言在对方脸上引发狂喜的、焦躁的、困惑的表情时，他就觉得夜晚没有白费，仿佛在罗戈任那张充满情绪波动的脸上，思想仍是活的，人心仍是活的。

苦役营里的同伴对他们之间关系的变化感到十分惊奇，最初他们只觉得拉斯柯尼科夫是个傲慢的落难贵族，就是欠教训，如果由罗戈任出手的话那就再好不过了。罗戈任虽不是什么好人，但他很公正，至少像金钱一样公正。可是谁能猜到，他从买主变成了保护人呢？

拉斯柯尼科夫能感觉到那种暗中的照顾和环境的微妙变化，因为周围的人不再欺负他了。一开始他不愿意让人误以为是罗戈任的玩物，一提起这个名字就生气，为此好几个月拒绝跟对方说话。可是他慢慢发现，犯人们对那种肉体关系看的并不很重，他们的窃窃私语不是针对这一点，也不觉得做那样的玩物算是多大的罪孽，人总要讨个营生，他们反感的另有其事。

在这里，每个人都有自己赢得尊敬的方式。拉斯柯尼科夫起初一点也不明白，甚至根本不想要讨得别人的尊敬，他与所有囚犯保持距离，不屑于任何人说话。不知是从何时开始，情况有了改变，也许是自杀未遂后？那时他的脑袋很混乱，已经记不大清楚了。

后来他的日子就好过了许多，或许真如某位作家所说的，人能习惯任何事。

今天是个特殊的日子，罗戈任要离开苦役营了。并不是刑满释放，而是刑期的最后几年改为服兵役，他会被转移到斯米巴拉金斯克入伍。

在西伯利亚待了八年之后，罗戈任终于可以永久地摘下镣铐，获得一半的自由。他拎起地上黑乎乎的两个铁环，放在手里掂了掂，仿佛在回味它的重量，然后扬起手，把它们远远地扔进了雪地里。

“再见了，罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇，总有一天您也会走出这里的。”他的视线从消失的镣铐上收回来，盯住拉斯柯尼科夫。“您有我的地址，但我猜今后就是永别了。我知道您不愿见到我，一旦回到自己的生活里去，您马上就会忘了我的。”

拉斯柯尼科夫没有回应这句话，他还不知道真正的生活在什么地方，但他知道自己是决不会忘记对方的。

罗戈任见他不说话，有些不好意思地笑了起来，他整理了一下帽子，眼睛看着地面：“我走了，这就走了……您能祝福我吗？噢不，我真可笑！冬天都过去了……可是春天是多麽可怕，多麽可怕啊！”

就在他以为拉斯柯尼科夫决定以沉默送别的时候，那人忽然说：“从前……从前我以为，人内心的冷漠就足以对抗一切了。可是我错了，那跟暴风雪比起来不值一提。但是您会扛过去的，您会的。”他少见地主动伸出手，与对方握了握。

罗戈任吃了一惊，眼眶一下子激动地红了，他不由自主地回握住对方，因为知道这就是最后一次机会了。他低头吻了吻那只手，把早春的气息吹进单薄的手心里。

 

 

后来，拉斯柯尼科夫也出了狱，他像大多数西伯利亚囚犯一样，在当地扎下根来。他经历了许多暴风雪和寒冷的春天，但是再也没有见过罗戈任。

 

END

 

注1：这篇就不写太多知识性和原作的注了，监狱的情况部分参考自《死屋手记》和相关的陀氏作品，部分是我乱写的，细节什么的……就表在意啦。

注2：本文中的罗佳到最后也不见得信了上帝（虽然罗戈任多半是信的），因为我认为他的转变不会是简单的“从怀疑论者到笃信者”，否则就推翻了《罪与罚》的前90%对此人物的塑造，他能够做到的，是拔除超人意志对自己的毒害，真正地理解人性。在他前二十多年的人生中，时常以拒绝的姿态面对世界，对很多事物的看法都只是“坐而论道”，而在西伯利亚，事情由不得他，大量的痛苦、屈辱和感情的爆发会强加在他身上，迫使他去理解，唯有理解，才是破冰的开始。

至于罗戈任，他跟罗佳相反，一直是个非常清楚自己欲望也非常努力去追求的人，以至于为此所苦，害人害己，他在《白痴》中可以说是为所欲为，只有公爵和纳斯塔西亚偶尔为他划定了边界，尽管他有时模糊地意识到自己做事的方法不对，可是因为缺乏教育和自省，也就那样糊涂地错下去了。遇到罗佳后，他看到了对方是如何用意志约束自己的，虽然弱小而无助，可是那种“有所坚持”对他这个“一滩烂泥”来说不啻是一种暴击。

无信仰者重塑了狂徒，狂徒安慰了无信仰者，这就是我想写的故事。不过估计写作水平和想法差距甚远，如果读起来感觉很糟糕的话那都是我的问题……OTL


End file.
